Polyjuice Palava
by FrancesMalfoy
Summary: Dramione. Polyjuice Potion gets in the way of what should be just a (sort-of) straightforward, happy, loving relationship.
1. Healers Reunited!

**AN: I don't think that this story will be a particularly long one, I might not even finish it. The idea for it just came to me. Please review, so that I can see what you think. **

**Thank you :)**

_**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I own nothing!**_

Chapter One

"Hermione, I don't know what you're worried about! You aren't tied down anymore. I'm glad that you've finally ended it for good! Ron was dragging you along and it was unfair. Now you can go back to being just friends!" Ginny was sitting with Hermione in Florean Fortiscues ice cream parlour. Hermione and Ron had finally broken up. Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny had seen it coming for a long time.

Ron and Hermione had been wonderful as a couple for the first few months after the war, but after that, things had changed and they became an awkward couple. When they were not sitting in awkward silence, they were fighting, but because it had always been expected that they would become a couple and they had always "fancied" each other, they sort of tried to pull through it and they stuck together.

Obviously, this meant that after six years of this business of pretending everything was okay, things finally snapped. Hermione had ended it when she had caught Ron staring at Lavender's bum when they were in The GG Library for Witches and Wizards, which had been opened by Hermione and Ginny three years previously. It was an amazing library filled with pretty much every book in the Magical World! It also had a wonderful cafe, run by Kreacher, Winky and several other house elves who had been run out of a home due to the war. Naturally, this meant that most of the elves came from old, harsh, pureblood families, who mistreated them. Hermione and Ginny treated the elves with respect and the elves loved them and served them gladly.

Hermione, as she rarely had to attend to the library, as it was staffed by many people, also worked at the Ministry in the department of magical transportation's apparition test centre. She was a very good apparition teacher and taught the students at Hogwarts when required, as well as adult witches and wizards past school age, who hadn't taken the test in school.

Harry Potter had become Minister of Magic and was doing a wonderful job for one so young (he was only twenty three!) Witches and wizards everywhere were calling it 'The Golden Age'.

Ron Weasley had become Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and had almost turned the team around completely.

Ginny Potter was, like Hermione, not only running the library, but she was a stay at home mum. She and Harry had adopted Teddy Lupin, who knew about his real parents, but still called Ginny Mummy and Harry Daddy. After being married to Harry Potter for two years, when Ron and Hermione broke up, she was three months pregnant.

"I know, Ginny, I just feel like I've wasted so much time. Six years is a long time to be with someone." She said, scooping up some strawberry cheesecake ice cream and popping it into her mouth.

"I know, but we all thought that you were meant to be. All through Hogwarts it seemed to be that you were meant for each other." Ginny reasoned, taking a spoonful of her own apple crumble ice cream. "To be honest though, Hermione, Harry and I have been expecting it for a while. You didn't make any commitments to each other; you didn't move in together; you never stayed over at each other's house; you never showed any sign of wanting to get married! It always made both of you uncomfortable when it was mentioned!"

"I just feel a bit stupid, I mean why couldn't I realise that I didn't love Ron like that. It's been six years, for Heaven's sake, that's six years it's taken for me to realise that I love him like a brother, which is probably why we never did anything like a normal couple." Hermione confessed.

"Sorry Hermione, I am going to have to go now, I have a date with Harry and Teddy, I'm going to tell them that I'm pregnant! I'm showing a bit now." She stroked her stomach and smiled at her best friend. "It's a shame really! I'll have to try and hide it at the annual war ball, next week. You will still come won't you? You're one of the main events!"

"Of course I will come, just by myself, unless I go with one of my friends from work, maybe Herbert will come."

"Maybe you will start going out with Herbert, he is ever so handsome after all." Ginny grinned at Hermione, who pulled a face.

"No way. I've already made the mistake of dating one of my best friends, it's not going to happen again! Besides, I think he has a girlfriend" Hermione shook her head. "He mentioned her last year, I think." She tried to remember.

"Suit yourself, Hermione." The twenty two year old smiled as she put on her muggle coat. "We are going to a muggle restaurant today, Pizza Express, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, of course, it's very popular in the muggle world." Hermione smiled and put on her own coat. "I'd better be off too, I have to do some paperwork on the thirty new apparition licences that were given out last week!"

"Lucky you." Ginny said, sarcastically. "Owl me." She said, before disapparating.

"Right you are." Muttered Hermione, before apparating herself.

"Hello, Hermione. I heard that you broke up with Ron. I was wondering, about the Annual War Ball next week." Herbert approached Hermione, seconds after she had apparated into her large office. "I have a friend, who has no one to go with, would you please go with him? Assuming that you are going, of course."

"Who is this friend?" Hermione asked him.

"You are quite familiar with him, I believe. Will you meet him for dinner tonight? Meet him at Garlic Moon in Figsbury Wizarding village at seven O'Clock. The reservation name is Herbert. Do you know the place?" Herbert asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "All right, Herbert, but who is he?"

"You'll know him, when you see him. Oh Hermione, you don't need to worry about the paperwork on those thirty new apparators. I took the liberty of doing it myself. It was, after all, my fault that most of them passed."

"Oh thank you so much Herbert." Hermione said, but she was secretly quite disappointed. She enjoyed paperwork and had been looking forward to getting lost in it, after all of this stress about Ron.

She disapparated to her house, which was a little cottage in Dulwich Village, which is in London. There she was met by Ron himself. He pounced on her the second she apparated there.

"Listen, Hermione, whatever happens, you're still my best friend."

She hugged him and smiled.

"You're mine too." Relief flooded Ron's face, as he realised that he hadn't lost his friend.

"I have to get ready." Hermione said. "I have a date tonight."

"With whom?" Ron looked puzzled, it had only been two days since their break up.

"I don't know. Herbert is setting me up with someone, against my will, of course, but I need someone to go to the ball with. Will you be going with Lavender?" She asked.

"No. Last time we were together, it didn't end well, did it?" He grinned, and scratched the back of his neck. "I might ask one of the Chudley Cheerleaders. Blanca and I are quite friendly, I might ask her."

"Oh yes, she's lovely. Well, as I say, I have to go and get ready, if you wouldn't mind leaving." She grinned and pretended to shove him out of the door.

"Alright, Hermione, owl me. Have fun." He called, as she shut the door.

"That's two Weasleys I have to remember to owl." Hermione muttered to herself. She then showered and washed her hair, she put some anti-frizz in it and dried it. Then she put on her prettiest robes, which were silver and pink, and put on a tiny bit of makeup. Hermione never wore much makeup, only a bit of mascara and sometimes some concealer and foundation, if she had any spots.

At six fifty five, she put down the book she was reading and gathered her beaded bag, in which was her purse, her mobile phone, a book, her car keys to her rarely-used Mercedes McLaren SLR (a gift from her father), a packet of gum and some lip balm.

She then apparated outside Garlic Moon and walked into the beautiful, little restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" A tall, handsome man, with skin the colour of coffee, asked her.

"Yes, under Herbert." She smiled.

"Ah, a reservation for two." He said. "Right this way, madam."

He led Hermione to a table in the far corner, which had floating rose-scented candles above the table. He waved his wand, and a two menus came soaring over to him. He caught them and handed one to Hermione and he put the other one in the place opposite her.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's my pleasure. Just call me over if you need anything." He left her and walked over to a table in the middle of the wide room and began taking orders from an elderly couple.

Hermione pulled her phone from her bag and saw that she had a new message from her mother.

"""HERMIONE, your father and I got your owl about you and Ron. We are so sorry, but we understand completely. How are you both?

Love from Mum. Xxx"""

She typed a quick reply.

"""We are both fine, Mum. We are still good friends, Ron came to see me just to make sure. I love you and Dad lots, Hermione xxx""""

"Hello, Granger." A familiar, cocky voice said. Hermione looked up and her pair of brown eyes met a pair of grey ones. The tall, handsome, blonde man grinned at the brunette, as she put her phone back in her beaded bag.

"You're two minutes late." Hermione smiled. "I didn't know that you were friends with Herbert."

"There are lots of things that you don't know." Draco Malfoy pulled out the chair, opposite Hermione and sat down.

"How have you been?"

"Not so good, after you abandoned me." Draco said, in a mock-hurt voice.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione protested. "You were the one who left for Romania, to lead a research party to see if Dragons could help cure a bunch of diseases!"

Draco and Hermione had joined healer school together, where they had been partnered up, by the healer in charge, and they had both learned that the other person wasn't so bad. They had, in fact, become really good friends. Draco, however, had left after a year, to go to Romania with a research party to find out if Dragons could help the medicinal world. Hermione had soon after quit the course and opened up her library, with the help of Ginny, and had started working in the Apparition Test Centre.

Draco, after coming back from Romania had qualified as a healer and worked on the fourth floor (spell damage).

"I don't remember that." Draco said, innocently.

"How did that go, by the way?"

"They can't help cure the diseases." He said, simply. "A waste of two years, to be honest. I hear that you quit training to be a healer, to open up a library."

"Yes, I did and now I also work in the Apparition Test Centre."

"So Herbert tells me."

"Did you know that it was going to be me here?"

"Of course. I requested you." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I get you any drinks?" The waiter smiled at the pair of them.

"Oh yes please, I will have Bungbarrel spiced mead please." Hermione said, looking at the drinks menu.

"Yes, me too, please." Draco said.

"All right, I will be back shortly." The waiter said, as he hurried off.

"Ah spiced mead. The very same you tried to poison Dumbledore with." Hermione shot a dark look at the blonde man sitting opposite her.

"Must you always bring up my horrific past? My father is dead, now. I am now longer the "evil little cockroach" I once was." Draco said to her.

"You forgot the foul and the loathesome." Hermione grinned at him.

"I haven't seen you, in person, in something like three years, and all you can do is insult me?" Draco pretended to look hurt.

"Oh do be quiet, dear. What are you ordering?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. How about you?"

"I think that I will get the mackerel." Hermione said. Draco made a face.

"That's the only fish I cannot stand." He declared.

"All the more reason to get it, I won't have you trying to eat it." Hermione quipped, without even glancing up.

"Oi, I'm not Weasleby." Draco said. Hermione laughed. It was true, whenever Hermione and Ron had been out for dinner, Ron had always ended up eating half of Hermione's food. She must have told Draco this at some point during their healer classes.

"Your drinks." The waiter said as he carefully lowered two glasses of mead, with his wand, onto the table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

Hermione ordered sizzling chicken Caesar salad and Draco ordered melt-away filet mignon.

"Your dinner should be ready very soon." He said, and walked away to another table.

"So, Hermione, how are the boy-who-saved-the-world and his wife, the female weasel?"

"Ah yes, I thought that we'd be getting to the point when you mercilessly insult all of my friends. They're fine, don't spread it around, but Ginny's pregnant."

"Does Scarhead know?"

"Don't call Harry that. No he doesn't, Ginny is telling him tonight."

Draco was about to open his mouth and gloat that he knew before Harry did, when they were interrupted by a little girl.

"Excuse me, Hermione, please may I have your autograph?"

"Whatever for?" Hermione looked shocked.

"You're famous, Granger. You're the-girl-who-saved-the-world." Draco explained. "Here I was thinking that you were smart, sheesh, does everything have to be spelt out for you?"

"You're Draco Malfoy?" The girl said, her mouth agape.

"Yes, how do you know?" He eyed the eight year old, suspiciously.

"You're always in the Prophet, of course. Draco Malfoy: Good or Evil?, Draco Malfoy: Rich Bastard or Generous Bachelor?" Hermione laughed at the little girl, who was looking at Draco with suspicion.

"May I have your autograph too?" She asked him.

"No. No autographs today thank you." Draco said, loudly.

"Sorry, but we just don't feel comfortable giving out autographs." Hermione said to the disappointed little girl.

"Okay, bye." She said, sadly, as she walked back to her parents.

"Who does she think we are? Lockhart?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that. I mean, I knew that some people have heard of me, but that's ridiculous."

"Hermione, you're practically always in The Daily Prophet. You helped save the world, you're best friends with Harry Potter, of course you're famous. You're Rita Skeeter's favourite topic."

"Well, have you not seen what she writes about you?" Hermione sipped her mead.

"Yeah, of course. The silly cow just loves drama."

"I blackmailed her once." Hermione grinned.

"What?" Draco almost choked on his mead.

"She was an unregistered animagus, but now she's registered, unfortunately, so now she writes everything she has on me, which is pretty much whatever she pleases, seeing as half of what she writes is complete and utter rubbish." Hermione said.

"What things could she possibly have on the Gryffindor Golden Girl, Queen Know-it-All, Saviour of the World and not forgetting best friend of the Rich Bastard, Draco Malfoy."

"Best friend?!" Hermione snorted. "We haven't spoken in three years, and before that we were enemies!"

"Your chicken Caesar salad, madam." The waiter placed the salad on the table in front of Hermione. "And your filet mignon, sir." He placed the filet in front of Draco. "If you need anything, just call me." He bowed, slightly, and walked away.

Both Draco and Hermione eyed the other person's meal, with envy. After much hinting from both "celebrities", they decided to split their food in half and each have half of each dish. They talked and laughed for the whole meal, having a pleasant time insulting the other.

Hermione was surprised at how well she was getting on with Draco, after three years of not speaking to him at all. She found herself really enjoying the evening. Draco was smart and, unlike Ron, was able to have an intellectual conversation with Hermione, not a boring all-intelligence-needed conversation, but she was able to use sophisticated language and slip in the odd remark or quote from or about a high-level book. They had a marvellous time teasing each other, catching up and in some people's opinion being downright rude.

When they had finished their food, they got the bill.

"I will pay, Granger, seeing as I'm Rich Bastard and I organised the date in the first place."

"No, sir. I'll pay half." Hermione protested.

"Silencio." Draco waved his wand at her and placed a handful of galleons on the tray with the bill on it, he then pulled out a few more and added them for the pile. Hermione was surprised, she'd always thought that he would be a stingy tipper, but what he put down was very generous.

When the waiter took away the silver tray, Draco lifted the silencing charm and Hermione said,

"Fine, Draco, but I'm paying next time."

"Next time?" He grinned at her. Hermione blushed and said,

"Oh shut up."

When they left the restaurant, having thanked the waiter, they went to the ministry to talk to Herbert. When they walked into the office, he looked at them and grinned.

"Thank you, Herbert." Draco said. "Hermione and I had a wonderful evening."

"Oh I bet!" Herbert was still grinning like an idiot. "Will you go to the ball together?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, questioningly, then they both nodded.

"Good, that's fantastic. Hermione, did you know, that Draco hasn't dated anyone in four years?"

"That's not true." Draco said, but he was bright red.

"And, Draco, did you know that Ron and Hermione have never done anything together? If you know what I mean."

"So what, Herbert? That's nothing to be ashamed of, we weren't married, if you remember." Hermione snapped at him.

"Yes, Herbert!" Draco stuck his tongue out at the smirking man.

"Hermione, do you want to come to a party at St Mungo's tonight? We are celebrating because we've found a cure for people who have been transfigured into mushrooms." Draco asked Hermione.

"I would love to." Hermione said.

They both walked out of the office, ignoring the silly, grinning man sitting at the desk piled with paperwork.

"I just have to go home, quickly, to owl my mother." Draco told Hermione. "Come along, Granger."

She took his arm and then they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Black had moved out of Malfoy manor, ever since her horrible husband, Lucius Malfoy, had been killed, accidentally, by a bunch of aurors five years ago. She now lived in a small bungalow in Hogsmeade, with her new husband, of three years, a muggle, called Samuel Johnson. Together, they had opened up a clothes shop, stocking ball gowns and dress robes, in Hogsmeade. It was very popular with Hogwarts students and many other witches and wizards.

Hermione had actually been at the wedding, because at the time she had been on the healer course with Draco. It completely broke the Black family tradition and it had been the topic of Witch weekly and The Prophet for months after it had happened.

Once at the manor, Draco scribbled a quick note to his mother and tied it to the foot of his magnificent bird, a gorgeous screech owl called Flavia.

"Sorry about that." He said, as he sent off Flavia.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Hermione asked him.

"No, Herbert lives here too, he rents one of the upstairs rooms, which is why we are friends, we met in Romania, when he was visiting his girlfriend, Posy." Draco explained.

"Ah yes, Posy. I remember her, she's lovely." Posy had done healer training with Draco and Hermione, but had left with the research team to Romania. "Is she a healer now?"

"Yes, she's a fantastic healer; she works on the same floor as me. Right, shall we be off?"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's arm again. They disapparated.

"Hermione, it's been too long!" Posy exclaimed. "I tried to visit you in the library, but you weren't there."

"Posy, it's wonderful to see you too." Hermione replied.

"Hubert told me about you and Ron. I'm so sorry. The whole wizarding world wanted you two to be together. Are you with Draco now?" Posy looked at the tall, blonde man on Hermione's arm.

"Posy, sorry to interrupt, but Lockhart needs you." A pretty young blonde witch interrupted.

"Ah, I'm on it. Dear dear, the poor man has lately taking to mumbling rubbish about sewage pipes! He seems to think that someone might push him down the sink." Posy laughed. "I'll catch up with you later." She smiled as she departed.

"Draco! I thought that you weren't coming!" A short man with orange spectacles and a squeaky voice marched over to them.

"Oh, Miss Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you, finally. I have read all about you and Mr Potter and Mr Weasley! Fantastic story, I bet you made millions with your book. Quite remarkable, all of the things you did." He said, shaking Hermione's hand, furiously. "I'm Snow, Scott Snow."

"Scott, do be careful, you'll shake off her arm." Draco said.

"What gives us the pleasure of having you here tonight, Miss Granger?"

"Please, Mr Snow, call me Hermione."

"Then you must call me Scott!" He nearly fell over in excitement.

"She's here with me." Draco said. "We are going to the ball together."

"I see! Do try the mermaid bites, they are delicious. Not made from mermaids of course, they are actually just squashzcubble tentacles." He grinned up at Draco. "So you finally found Hermione again, it's about time, too."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sharply.

"He's been talking about you ever since we got back from Romania, last year." Snow grinned. "I'd best be off now, there are other people I have to talk to." And off he went.

"I guess I'm not the only one thinking about a next time then, am I?" Hermione grinned.

"Oh... Shut up." Draco imitated Hermione's earlier words. "Friday? Same time and place?" He asked hopefully.

"That's the day before the ball. That's fine by me." Hermione smiled.

"See you then." She disapparated. Leaving Draco staring into the empty space, where Hermione had just been. He grinned to himself and left for Malfoy manor, not noticing a certain short man swigging from a flask full of vile liquid.

Hermione sat at her kitchen table in her cottage and she started writing a letter to Ginny.

Ginny,

Herbert set me up with someone tonight. It was Draco Malfoy. We are going to the Annual War Ball together and we have a date on Friday. How did it go with Harry?

Love, Hermione x

Then she wrote a letter to Ron.

Ron,

How did it go with Blanca? When is your next match?

Love, Hermione x

She tied the letters to the foot of her tawny owl, Cuthbert, and sent him on his way. Seconds later, a beautiful screech owl came flying in, through the window she had just opened. It was Flavia.

Hermione,

Thank you for tonight, it was marvellous. I'm just checking that you hadn't suddenly gone mad at St Mungo's. Are you still good for Friday?

Draco

She wrote a reply,

Draco,

Unfortunately, I had not suddenly gone mad, so I am still good for Friday night. You're right, it was marvellous.

Hermione

She tied it to Flavia's foot and gave the owl a treat. The owl flew, gracefully, out of the window and Hermione took her phone out of her bag.

2 NEW MESSAGES.

"""Hermione, guess who's returned from America? The DeSeuers. Frederick had been asking after you. He left his number, it's 07562333901, text him if you want to meet him at 7:00pm on Friday at the Blue Moon cafe.

Love, Mum."""

She quickly texted her back,

"""Mum,

I can't, I have a date on Friday night. That's great news that they've moved back, though. I bet dad is pleased.

Love, Hermione."""

She checked the other message, it read.

"""Hermione, Ginny is pregnant! I know that you know already, but it's fantastic news! I'm hoping that it's a girl! How are you? Ginny says you're fine. If you need anything, ring or owl me.

Harry x"""

She replied with,

"""Harry, I'm fine! I'm so pleased for you! By the way, Hermione is a great name! How is Teddy?"""

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""You have a date with whom?

Mum x"""

"""Draco Malfoy, I think I might have mentioned him...

Hermione x"""

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""Ginny tells me you are dating Malfoy. Hermione, really? Teddy's fine, he misses his Aunty Mione!

Harry x"""

"""Aw, I will come and see him soon! Yes, Harry. I told you about him during Healer training. He's changed.

Hermione x"""

1 NEW MESSAGE

""" Hermione, do you mean to say that you are now dating somebody who used to mercilessly bully you? Is this sensible?

Mum x"""

"""Mum, he's different now. We aren't serious, yet, anyway.

Love, Hermione""""

INCOMING CALL: HARRY POTTER

"Hermione! It's Ginny. I've got your letter! What do you mean that you're going to the ball with Malfoy?"

"I mean that I'm going to the ball with Draco Malfoy."

"I know what you mean, but what I mean is, are you crazy?"

"Probably, but that's beside the point."

"Aunty Mione! It's Teddy! I love you Aunty Mione!"

"Aw I love you too Teddy."

"Mummy's having a baby! I hope it's a boy, but Daddy says that he thinks it's a girl."

"I know! It's exciting isn't it?"

"Yes! When can I come and stay with you?"

Hermione heard Ginny scolding Teddy on the other end of the phone.

"You can come tomorrow, if it's okay with Mummy and Daddy."

"Yay! Can we have a sleepover?"

"If it's okay with Mummy and Daddy, then of course."

"Hermione, that would be great, actually. It's the summer holidays so it does get a bit tiring." Ginny's voice came through the phone.

"All right, shall I pick Teddy up at lunch time? He can come to the apparition centre with me, they all love him there."

"Yes, thank you. Come at about twelve thirty, shall I make lunch?"

"No, I will take Teddy out to lunch. There's a fantastic muggle cafe near my house, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Okay, Hermione. Thanks a lot, and be careful in relation Malfoy. Oh yes, Harry's making weird hand signals at me. I think that he wants me to say hi to you for him. Hi from Harry. Oh he's taking the phone, bye!"

Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, are you mad?"

"As I said to Ginny, probably."

"Come on Hermione, I know that you became quite friendly with him during that healer course, but you can't forget the six years of hell he gave you at school."

"Oh Harry, you sound like my mother."

"Good. Then listen to me."

"I am! We aren't officially dating or anything yet, we are just going to dinner together and then on Saturday to the ball."

"It's Tuesday now, so that's one, two, three, four days, until the ball. I seriously have to get a babysitter for Teddy."

"My parents could do it! They love him." Hermione offered.

"Oh Hermione, that would be great. Could you ask them?"

"Yes, I will take Teddy to their house tomorrow, after work."

"Thanks Hermione, bye"

"Bye, Harry."

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""Be it on your head, Hermione.

I love you lots.

Mum x"""

"""Could I bring Teddy round tomorrow? I'm babysitting him and you know how much he loves you.

Hermione x"""

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""Of course! We haven't seen him in such a long time. Come at about six and I will cook for you both. Any requests?

Mum x"""

"""Teddy loves almost everything, but his favourites are lasagne, fish pie and sausage and mash.

Hermione x"""

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""See you then, darling. I will do lasagne.

Mum x"""

Hermione plugged her phone into the charger and wearily got ready for bed.

She read for an hour or so and then went to sleep.

Hermione woke up at the usual time when her alarm charm went off. She had breakfast and a shower and, just as she was brushing her hair, she heard a tapping on the window. It was Cuthbert, with the mail.

"Ah, good morning, Bertie dear." She cooed to the barn owl, as she let him in. "Who's a good boy?" She stroked his head as she fed him an owl treat. She untied the envelope from his foot and saw that her name was written on the envelope in Ron's handwriting.

Hermione,

Blanca said she'll come with me, but only as a friend. She made that point very clear. My next match is on Sunday, I've enclosed two tickets for you. How did your date go?

Love, Ron

Hermione, very quickly, wrote a reply,

Ron,

It went really well. I will tell you about it on Sunday.

Love Hermione

She then sent it off with Cuthbert, but promised herself that she was not going to use him again that day, she'd already tired him out.

Once she had reached the apparition test centre, she was told that she had to go to a small wizarding village in Ireland, to test seven home-schooled young witches and four young wizards.

"That's fine, when?" She asked Belinda, head of the apparition centre. She organised the tests and which, out of the three examiners and instructors, went to which place at what time. Belinda was very distantly related to Harry, which pleased both Harry and Belinda.

"You're to be there for two o'clock in the town hall. Is that all right? Here's a picture, so that you'll know where to go."

"Thank you, I will go and get the documents ready, send me a note if you need me."

Hermione walked into her office and sat down at her desk, she set an alarm charm for 12:25, so that she wouldn't forget to pick up Teddy, before sinking deep into some paperwork.


	2. Ice Skating and Babysitting!

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who have read chapter one. I'm going to apologize in advance for irregular updates, because I have a fairly busy life... Anyway, here is chapter two of Polyjuice Palava! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Please review and tell me if you think that I need to change the rating or if I have my facts wrong. Thank you xx**

_**Disclaimer: Again, I own none of the characters or spells. I don't own Harry Potter or anything JKR owns. I could write the world out of trees, if I wrote a list of things I don't own; I own pretty much nothing, so enjoy this fanfic written by a person who owns absolutely **__**none**__** of the things within the fanfic itself. **_

Chapter Two

As Hermione's alarm went off, she looked up from her paperwork and smiled. It was time for her to collect Teddy and take him out to lunch. She grabbed her bag and apparated to Harry and Ginny's house, which was in Hogsmeade.

"Aunty Mione!" Teddy ran towards Hermione and flung his little arms around her.

"Be careful with her, Teddy." Ginny laughed, as she shut the door behind Hermione.

"Teddy, are you feeling okay to apparate today? We are going into London, for lunch, first and then to Ireland!"

"Yay! I love apparating. Daddy doesn't though, it makes him sick."

"I know." Hermione smiled at her six-year-old "nephew".

"Teddy, don't forget your coat. You're going to a muggle cafe, with Aunty Mione, so don't take any magic toys and don't morph in front of them." Ginny told him sternly. Teddy nodded wisely, before he ran to get his coat.

"Hermione, make sure he doesn't change. I had to obliviate three Muggles' memories last week, because Teddy morphed into a mini version of Harry in London."

Hermione laughed and said.

"He's getting cheeky, but he's always good for me."

"What's this about Ireland?" Ginny asked.

"I have to test some home-schooled students in Ireland." She rolled her eyes. "It shouldn't take long, then I can go home, I did everything else this morning."

"Harry and I are going to have a quiet night in, without you, Mister Troublemaker!" Ginny said, as Teddy returned with a lovely navy duffel coat on. She pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"Bye mummy." He said to her, as he took Hermione's arm.

"Hold on tightly now, Teddy." Hermione said.

"Have fun, you two." Ginny said, as the two disapparated. She then sat down on the sofa and pulled out the Prophet, to find an article by Rita Skeeter. She groaned as she read it.

"Opposites attract! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are spotted having a romantic dinner.

The devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy, known to have previously been a death eater, was spotted in the small wizarding village of Figsbury, with Hermione Granger, the war heroine and best friend of the saviour, Harry Potter, himself. The two were seen in the Garlic Moon restaurant sharing food and laughing together.

This is not the first time that the two have been spotted together. Three years ago, they both took a healer course at St Mungo's and they were seen at Draco's mother's wedding to her late husband, a muggle.

So, the question is where is Ron Weasley? There is information, from a source, that he was caught snogging a young Chudley cheerleader. The young quidditch player has been seen with the cheerleader on various occasions and our source suggests that they are most definitely an item."

Ginny tossed the paper to the side and shut her eyes. Rita Skeeter was a menace. She suddenly realised how tired she was and, after about five seconds, she was asleep.

"Okay, Teddy, you heard what your mother said, no morphing in this cafe! After lunch we are going to test some witches and wizards and you can show them all what you can do."

"Yes, Aunty Mione."

"Good boy."

They had a wonderful time at lunch: Teddy always loved to hear Hermione's tales of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. Over spaghetti Bolognese, Hermione told Teddy all about the time when Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade in their third year, by way of a secret passage. Teddy had lots of questions about Hogwarts and he was very excited to start school there, unfortunately for him that was five years away.

"Which house will I be in? I want to be in Gryffindor, like you and Mummy and Daddy!"

"No, Teddy, you must say "like you, Mummy and Daddy." You only say "and" once." Hermione was always teaching Teddy new words and correcting his grammar.

"Your new boyfriend wasn't in Gryffindor, was he? Mummy told me that he was a Slytherin!"

"He was, Teddy. He was a big bully as well. He used to call me a Mudblood!"

"That's a naughty word!" Teddy looked horrified.

"Yes, well he was a naughty boy!" Hermione grinned at the six year old.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley, before we go to Ireland and get a new Quidditch magazine or something, to look at while I'm doing apparition tests?" She asked him.

"Yes please, Aunty Mione."

"Okay, I'll just get the bill."

They paid for their food and went to Diagon Alley, where Teddy chose a magazine all about the Holyhead Harpies, which were Victoire's favourite quidditch team. They then apparated to the town hall in Ireland, where they were met by Steve Snow, the short wizard with orange spectacles, whom she had met at the party at St Mungo's, with Draco.

"Steve, it's good to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm the healer in charge of this test, in case of splinching." He squeaked. "And who is this handsome young man?" He looked at Teddy, who was still holding Hermione's arm.

"This is my nephew, Teddy Lupin."

"My my! Teddy Lupin! Adopted son of Harry Potter?" He asked, suddenly very interested. Teddy nodded and Steve began rummaging around in his pocket, which was clearly bigger on the inside.

"Would you like an exploding jelly snake?" He asked Teddy.

"Mummy says I'm not allowed to take sweets from strangers." Teddy said. Hermione laughed and said,

"Good boy, Teddy. You're very clever."

Snow looked disappointed, but he quickly recovered and walked into the town hall, followed by Hermione and Teddy. It was pitch black in there and Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos."

Steve flicked on the lights and began arranging hoops on the floor in different positions.

"Actually, I'm going to do that." Hermione said. "I'm going to make it quite difficult, because I'm getting sick of people passing the test and then getting splinched when they've got their license. Teddy, sit up here on this table and practice morphing, or read your magazine."

"Okay, Auntie Mione." Teddy jumped up on the table and began morphing his hair bright orange.

"That's remarkable." Snow exclaimed. "What was your parentage?"

"My first mummy was a metamorphmagus and my first daddy was a werewolf."

"Your father was a werewolf? Merlin's beard, but you aren't one, are you?"

"No, but I have the blood in me. Daddy says that I get a bit grouchy around full moon, but I think he's just being silly."

Hermione chuckled at Teddy's little comment about Harry, as she levitated hoops around, she was making sure this time that they were far apart and in weird positions. The students would have to apparate to each five hoops, within a time limit. Teddy was proud of his real mother and father, he had heard all about them many times from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and everyone else.

"Hello, are you ready for us? Merlin's beard, you're Hermione Granger!" A seventeen year old, well-dressed ginger girl was standing by the entrance of the hall. Her Irish accent was very thick.

"Yes." Hermione replied dryly. "You may all come in. Is everyone here?"

"Apart from Colm." The teenager said. "Are you going to be giving out autographs?" The young witch asked Hermione, who looked surprised.

"No, whatever for?" She asked.

"You're like the heroine. We'd all be pretty much dead without you. Plus you're library is pretty cool." The witch said, in her thick Irish accent.

"Thank you, but I don't give out autographs." Hermione said. "Sorry, I can't quite remember if you said that everyone was here."

"Everyone except Colm." The witch said, looking disappointed that she wasn't going to get an autograph.

"Hopefully he turns up soon." Hermione said, as she put down the last hoop.

The seven young witches and three young wizards all sat on red chairs, looking expectantly at Hermione, while Hermione told them all what they had to do.

"I have to take the register, standard protocol." She said.

"Moira Connor"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"You may all call me Hermione." She said. "I can't pronounce this, OD- Finnigan."

"I'm here and it's Odhrán. You say it like OR RAN." The ginger, freckle faced boy said, smiling at Hermione.

"Right." Hermione ticked off his name.

"Rosin Finnigan?"

"I'm here too." It was the pretty redhead, who had asked if they were getting autographs. She was sat next to her twin brother, Odhrán; the similarity between them was uncanny.

"Aisling Kearney?"

"Yes."

"Colm O'Cuin?"

"He's not here."

"Does anybody know where Colm is?"

"No, but I know that he was out with Orlagh last night, he probably got drunk again."

"Get away out of it. I wasn't drunk last night! I wasn't with Orlagh either!" Colm had appeared at the door. "I wouldn't get drunk on the night before meh apparition test, would I?"

"Please sit down, Colm." Said Hermione.

"Merlin's beard, you're Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, I'm Hermione, that boy there is Teddy and the man in the orange spectacles is Steve Snow. Now, please sit down, you would have known all of that, if you hadn't been late."

"Will we get autographs?" Colm asked, eagerly.

"No." Hermione said, acidly.

"But you have to sign our forms and licenses anyway, so we at least get your signature." Colm said, triumphantly and at his statement, there were some shouts of delight about Colm's ingenuity.

"Colm O'Cuin! Will you sit down this instance, or, so help me, I will fail you no matter what."

After that, Colm sat down quickly and sat in silence, while Hermione took the rest of the register.

"Okay, Moira, you go first." Hermione said, as she turned to the second page in her file. Moira passed with one second to spare, but Rosin left behind one of her ears (something Steve fixed immediately). Odhrán passed, but only just, as he landed right on the side of the last hoop.

Aisling was clearly an intelligent girl, she spoke with confidence and she passed the apparition test with five seconds to spare. Colm was surprisingly good, but was a second outside the time limit. Teddy begged Hermione to pass him anyway and Hermione could never resist Teddy, so Colm passed the test.

"Thanks a million, Hermione. I promise I will never ever get splinched." He promised her.

"Don't tell the others, I don't want them thinking I'm soft." She grinned.

Lorcán, Maeve and Nuala all passed their tests, but a boy called Sean left behind his left foot and a girl called Alma was outside the time limit by ten seconds. The last girl was called Floria and she was completely dippy. She barely knew her own name and she kept talking about nonexistent magical creatures. She failed the test completely. She did not notice when she lost her nose, nor did she notice when she lost her right arm. She only noticed that she'd done something wrong when she missed the last hoop.

"Oh bother, I guess I failed." She said, as Steve rushed to repair her damaged body.

As Hermione handed out licenses, Teddy showed all of the remaining 17 year olds how he could morph his face into different animals. Hermione was strongly reminded of Tonks.

Twice during the testing, Steve had pulled out his Whiskey flask and drunk some of the thick, repugnant liquid inside. The third time he did it, however, was when he, Teddy and Hermione were preparing to leave. It did not, this time, go unnoticed by Hermione. She stopped putting Teddy's coat on him and said,

"Mr. Snow, please do not drink alcohol in front of Teddy."

"Sorry." He said and put the flask in his pocket.

When Mr Snow had disapparated, Hermione tutted, looked down at Teddy and said,

"Okay, little one, we have two hours until we have to be at Aunty Jane and Uncle Hugo's, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to your house and watch muggle television." Teddy loved telly, but Harry and Ginny did not have one, so Hermione let Teddy watch it whenever he came to her house. Teddy loved watching 'Balamory' and 'Big Cook Little Cook'.

"Alright then, hold on tight." She said, and disapparated.

"Do you want a drink, Teddy? I've got pumpkin juice, butterbeer and orange squash." Hermione called from the kitchen. She was making tea, whilst Teddy watched 'Mr Bean'.

"Please may I have pumpkin juice?" Teddy said.

Hermione poured a glass of pumpkin juice and carried both her tea and the said juice into the sitting room.

"Here you go Teddy."

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Hermione put her tea down on the coffee table and jigged to the door, making Teddy laugh.

Hermione had quite a shock when she opened the door. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Have you seen this?" He said, holding up a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Oh Merlin." She said, slowly. "Do you know what this means?"

"We are going to be stalked for all eternity?" He guessed.

"Yes, and several other things." Hermione said. "Do you want to come in? Teddy is here."

"Merlin's beard! Hermione Granger just asked me into her apartment and no one's holding a wand to her head." Draco joked. "And who's Teddy?" He asked, as Hermione took the newspaper from him.

"Oh, he's Lupin's son, Harry adopted him. I think he's your second cousin, you're related to Tonks, aren't you?"

Draco nodded.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's just that my mother meant to get in touch with him, she feels guilty for the family shutting out Tonks." Draco said, as he followed Hermione into the sitting room.

"Hello! Are you Aunty Mione's new Slytherin boyfriend?" Teddy grinned at Draco, who looked shocked.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He said, first sending a grin to Hermione and then looking back at Teddy. "And do you know who you are?" He raised his eyebrows at the cheeky six-year-old, who looked momentarily confused. "You're my second cousin."

"Aunty Mione, is he really? Or is he just being a mean Slytherin?" Teddy stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Yes, Teddy, he is. His mother is your great aunt." Hermione told him and she laughed when she saw Teddy trying to figure it all out. "Why don't you show Draco how you can morph?" Hermione said.

"I will show him how I can do Daddy! I've been practising really hard!" Teddy smiled and began morphing into a very good likeness of Harry.

"Oh dear Merlin. It's mini Harry Potter." Draco said. Teddy laughed and morphed back into his usual appearance, which was blue hair, freckles and a cute little face. The only thing Teddy changed about his appearance, usually, was his sandy-brown hair, he preferred it blue.

"How do you do that?" Draco asked, impressed.

"I'm a metamorphmagus!" Teddy said.

"That explains it." He said.

Hermione had finished reading the newspaper article and said,

"I cannot believe that stupid Skeeter woman. Who does she think she is?"

"I know, it's completely pathetic. Listen," He shifted awkwardly. "after this article, do you still want to go out on Friday and Saturday?"

"If you still do." Hermione said, worriedly.

"Of course I do." Draco smiled, he looked somewhat relieved.

"As for Ronald, well Skeeter has made it perfectly clear that he and Blanca are now dating. I think that they might have had something going on while we were still together, but it's really none of my business anymore."

"Who's Blanca?" Teddy piped in. Hermione spun around. She had forgotten about Teddy. So had Draco.

"Blanca is a cheerleader, for Ron's quidditch team." Hermione explained.

"I doubt that Skeeter has information from inside sources, Hermione. I bet she just made it all up."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to call my parents and tell them that we can't come tonight. I fancy a quiet night in. Is that all right, Teddy?" Hermione asked, rummaging in her bag for her phone. Teddy nodded.

"Care to join us Draco? I have lots of butterbeer and exploding snap and I've recently bought a box of gobstones." Hermione said, while scrolling down her contacts list, trying to find the one labelled 'Mum'. It went straight to answer phone.

"Hey, Mum, it's me, Hermione, I'm really sorry for the late notice, but Teddy and I can't come after all. Also, would it be okay if you babysat Teddy on Saturday night, for Ginny and Harry? We have a ball. I love you, bye."

"So, would you like to stay?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I'd love to." Draco said.

Twelve glasses of butterbeer later, Teddy had passed out on the sofa and Draco and Hermione were playing exploding snap, like a pair of five-year-olds.

"Oh dear, Teddy's asleep. I had better put him to bed."

"Where does he sleep?" Draco asked.

"In the spare room, upstairs." Hermione picked up Teddy and carried him to bed.

"Have you got a dress for the ball yet?" Draco asked Hermione, as she reclaimed her spot on the sofa. Draco got up from the floor and sat beside her.

"No, not yet." She said. "I must do that actually."

"You could get it from my mother's." Draco suggested. "If you come with me, then she'll give you a discount." He winked. "We can go on Friday, before our date."

"Alright then. I'm looking forward to it. I'm tired now though, so I'm going to be rude and ask you to leave." Hermione said, with a yawn.

"Okay, it's time I left anyway. Herbert will start a bunch of rumours about me, if I'm too late home." He prepared to disapparate.

"It is customary, I think, at the end of a couple's night together, for the male to kiss the female." Hermione said, playing with and looking at her hands.

"Did Hermione Granger just ask me, Draco Malfoy, to kiss her?" Draco grinned. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco held up his hand, to silence her. "No complaints from me." He said, as he leaned into her.

"Teddy! Have you been a good boy?"

"He's been wonderful." Hermione smiled at Ginny, who had come to pick up Teddy.

"He met Draco, yesterday." Hermione said, whilst Teddy went to the loo.

"Did you tell them that they were second cousins?"

"Draco already knew, apparently his mother has been trying to get into contact with you lot. She wants to meet him, she's his great aunt."

"I know. What was Draco here for?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he was here to show me this." Hermione picked up yesterday's Daily Prophet from the coffee table.

"What did you and Draco think?"

"You've read it, too, I presume." Ginny nodded. "We did not like it." Hermione said. "Ginny, more importantly, don't tell anyone, but we kissed last night."

"Hermione Granger, what the hell is wrong with you? And you're grinning like an idiot! Was he a good kisser?"

FLASHBACK

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's cheeks. She closed her eyes as she felt the shadow of his face close over hers. She felt his breath hot on her face, just for a mere second, before his lips connected with hers. Draco's lips burned her own and it consumed her. She saw stars and, as his lips pleasantly burned her own, she placed her hands on his back. He pulled away, leaving Hermione desperate for more. She had never felt that way whenever Ron had kissed her. She felt warm and, as Draco leaned back in to finish of the kiss, she felt goose bumps break out all over her body and she kissed him back, gently, but with passion. She kept her eyes shut as her arms fell limply to her side. Her eyes remained shut, as he drew back and when she had opened them he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

"Earth to Hermione." Ginny clicked her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"Yeah, he was amazing." Hermione said, but her eyes were still glazed over."Sorry. Oh, hey Teddy." She said snapping out of her trance.

"Thank you, Aunty Mione." Teddy smiled.

"No, thank you, Teddy, for coming!" Hermione bent down and kissed the little boy on his forehead.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said, before she and Teddy disapparated.

1 NEW MESSAGE

"""We would absolutely love to have Teddy on Saturday. I've texted Harry, so don't worry about telling him. We are sorry that you couldn't come yesterday, are you feeling alright?

Mum x"""

"""Yes, mum, I'm fine. Thank you so much.

Love, Hermione x"""

Hermione put away her phone and got ready for work. Luckily, today she just had some paperwork. She didn't have to do any testing. Today was her last day at work, before she had her three week summer holiday.

"I hear that you and Draco spent some time together last night." Herbert's voice made Hermione jump.

"Yep. We played exploding snap." She replied, cooly.

"So I heard." He grinned. "I also heard that you introduced him to his cousin, Harry Potter's son."

"You've met Teddy before." Hermione said, although she was concentrating more on the papers in front of her, than she was on the smiling man in front of her desk.

"He sent these for you." Herbert waved his wand and a large bouquet of fancy red and white roses came soaring into the room and onto Hermione's desk.

"They are beautiful." Hermione had never seen such beautiful flowers. She had never even had flowers sent to her, apart from in her fourth year, when Viktor had sent her a bunch of beautiful ones.

"Draco has only actually ever had one girlfriend. That was Pansy Parkinson and he could not stand her. He just hadn't the heart to break up with her. So you are probably the only woman whom Draco has ever actually considered his proper girlfriend, therefore you can probably expect many things like this."

"Herbert, did he tell you about the kiss?" Hermione was red to the roots of her brown hair, as she asked the question.

"Of course he did. He was like an excited puppy." Herbert grinned. Then he put on a very Draco-like voice and began mimicking what Draco had said when he had got home last night. "Hermione Granger asked me to kiss her! I kissed Hermione Granger and she kissed me back! We kissed, Herbert, and it was like fire and ice cream."

Hermione was still bright red, but she was giggling. She wasn't sure whether the fire and ice cream part had been true, but it was a good impression of Draco all the same.

"Hermione, when you're done, you can leave. Belinda has left already." Herbert rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving in a minute, so I will say my goodbyes now. I will see you at the ball on Saturday."

"Bye." Hermione looked back down at her paperwork and finished it all off in half an hour. She collected her bag and her enormous bunch of flowers, then she disapparated and when she was at home, went to bed for a nice nap. She must have been very tired, as when she woke up; it was nine o'clock in the morning. She had slept from three o'clock in the afternoon, all the way through until nine the next day. Hermione was feeling excited. Today, she was going out with Draco again. The only problem was that she didn't know what time to meet him at his mother's shop in Hogsmeade. Just as she was pondering this, Flavia startled her by tapping on the window. Hermione went to let her in and pulled the envelope labelled 'Hermione Granger', from Flavia's foot.

Dear Hermione,

I realise that I forgot to give you a time. I will pick you up at four o'clock, if that is alright with you.

Love, Draco

She smiled and wrote a reply.

Dear Draco,

That's fine. I'm looking forward to it.

Love Hermione

Then, after giving Flavia an owl treat, she sent the said bird on its way and began reading a book.

Four O'clock came and Hermione felt herself buzzing with excitement. She had been ready to leave for just under an hour, which just showed exactly how much she was looking forward to it.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione almost flew to the door and as she opened it, she nearly knocked Draco over, for being so rough.

"Sorry." She said.

"No worries. Shall we be off?" He extended his arm.

Hermione smiled and took his arm. She felt the familiar sensation of apparition and almost only a second later, they were outside Mrs Johnson's shop in Hogsmeade.

"Draco, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, mother. This is Hermione, you've met her before'"

"Several times, but not always under good circumstances." The lady smiled at Hermione.

"We are going to the ball together." Draco continued. "And Hermione needs a dress."

"Ah, of course. How would you like it? Come into my office and we will design it." Narcissa said. "Do you want Draco to come, or shall we keep the dress a surprise until tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'd like to keep it as a surprise, Mrs Johnson." Hermione said, politely.

"My dear, you must call me Narcissa." The older, beautiful woman said."Sam," She called. "Draco's here, Draco, give him a hand with the dress robes he's making."

A tall, brown haired fifty year old came into the room.

"Hello Draco." He said. "Ah and hello Hermione. You were here when we got married weren't you?"

"Yes, Mr Johnson." Hermione replied. Narcissa steered Hermione into her office and began arranging quills and paper in the air, with her wand.

After about an hour, they had finally finished the design.

"Fantastic, you are going to look beautiful." Narcissa told Hermione.

"Now, come back at either nine tonight or from seven onwards, tomorrow." She smiled.

"I think I will come tomorrow, Narcissa." Hermione said.

"Alright, my dear. Draco, come here, we are finished for today, Hermione can collect the dress tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco said.

"We have an hour and a half until we need to be at the restaurant. What do you want to do?" Draco asked Hermione, as they left the shop. He was holding her hand, and Hermione could feel her heart melting slowly away.

"Let's do something fun. I know, we could go ice skating!"

"That sounds dangerous, besides there's no ice! I know it's quite chilly, but it's still summer, there won't be any ice for months."

"There are ice rinks, Ferret." She grinned.

"I thought that we were passed the name calling, Granger." Draco grinned back at the brunette on his arm.

"Yeah, as if that's ever going to happen." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, I know a fantastic ice rink, my Aunt used to take me there as a child." Before Draco could reply, Hermione disapparated, taking Draco with her.

"Hey, Hermione, you need to tell people before you do that. It can be quite a shock. Surely you should know that, being an apparition teacher."

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't realise you were such a baby." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch my hair! You know how wonderful it is. You never could take your eyes off it, at Hogwarts." Draco said.

They kept up their merry conversation, as they walked into the cosy looking building.

Hermione paid with muggle money, and said that they had their own skates, which they didn't.

"Sit down here." Hermione said, when they reached a wooden bench.

"What for? Ouch, Hermione, you can't just push people around." Draco grumbled, as Hermione pulled him down next to her on the bench.

"I tell you, someday-What in the name of Merlin are you doing to my shoes?" Draco looked horrified, as Hermione transfigured his black, Italian, leather shoes into pink ice skates. She did the same with her own.

"Shhh. It's fine, but you need to take your robe off, you look ridiculous, to muggles that is." She added hurriedly. Draco handed her his expensive looking (and feeling) robe, which Hermione stuffed into a locker, along with her beaded bag.

"Let's go then." Hermione extended her hands and hauled up the blonde wizard. He was now wearing a knitted green jumper and a pair of jeans, which surprised Hermione, as it was very unusual for someone such as Draco, to wear something so casual. She was wearing black tights, a red (just above the knee) pleated skirt and a black knitted jumper. Although it was summer, it had been fairly cold for the past few weeks.

"Argh, Hermione! How can you walk in these things?" Draco asked, as he nearly toppled over.

"Practice. Unfortunately, I'm not so good when it comes to the actual skating part." Hermione sighed. "It's not something that you can learn from books."

"Okay, help me onto the rink." Draco said, as he struggled to climb up the little step.

"I was right, you are a baby." Hermione mumbled, as she helped haul him onto the rink. There was no one on the rink apart from them. It wasn't really very surprising, as it was in a cold period of Summer.

"Okay, Granger." Draco drawled, "Show me what to do."

"Well, I don't know exactly how to explain it, but you push out with your feet, I'm not very good, see? She showed him how she did it and skated round the 25 meter (diameter) rink once. "You just need to get used to it." She said, on her return.

After about an hour of struggling and holding on to the wall, Draco was feeling a little more confident. He was able to skate around without holding on to the side. Hermione's nose was stinging and her cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and she was cold, but probably, she felt, the happiest she'd been in her life. She had never laughed so much I her life. Draco had fallen over far more times than most people did and he had done so in such funny ways that Hermione had spent half of her time clutching her ribs, as she cackled at His Malfoyness. The funniest time, had been when he had been using the little penguin stabilisers and he had flipped over it.

"Draco, what, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?" Hermione had exclaimed, when she gracefully skidded to a halt nearby. Draco had been running on the spot, kicking his legs up high, behind him, holding the penguin's handles to keep him steady. He had turned round, without thinking to stop his weird running (if you could call it that) at Hermione's exclamation. Immediately, he lost his balance and his feet flailed about randomly, as he did a (semi-elegant) flip in the air, over the penguin and landed on his hands and knees, with his bum high up in the air.

Hermione had almost wet herself with laughter

"Okay, Draco, now skate to me." Hermione grinned and extended her arms. Draco, unaware of the danger of becoming winded, skated, madly, at full speed towards Hermione, causing the said witch to panic and gasp, as the imbecile skating towards her grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, as he landed on the ice, gasping for breath.

Draco's grip around Hermione's waist was tight and Hermione couldn't get up, so instead of flapping around like a fish, she waited patiently, until Draco had got his breath back.

"This is why we are careful on ice." She scolded him.

"Sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked, as he released her from his grip.

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright?" She said, helping him to his feet. Draco nodded and Hermione said. "I think that we are done here, for today anyway, shall we go and get ready for dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan." Draco said, relieved, he was cold and bruised. He needed to go to the bathroom to perform some quick spells to rid him from some of the pain in his nether-regions.


End file.
